


You're Some-Bunny Special

by wanderlustlover



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected gifts and innuendo are unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Some-Bunny Special

**Author's Note:**

> A livejournal community samcarter100 challenge  
> Topic: "Bunnies"

  
"Do you think we're your personal UPS?" Jack asked, stalking in to the lab carrying a medium sized cage.

"What is it?" Samantha asked, pulling off her goggles.

"Apparently," Jack replied, ruffling the large yellow bow on the top of it ungracefully as he set it down on one of the tables in the lab. "It's a present."

"Bunnies; for me? Who? Why?"

Rolling his eyes, he picked up the small-stapled card. "No name, it just reads; 'They made me think of you. Soft, sweet and dot dot dot'. Any ideas?"

Sam blushed instantly to her roots. "I think so."


End file.
